haidrofandomcom-20200214-history
Update:herb Habitat
Way down in the Kharazi Jungle, a witchdoctor going by the name of Papa Mambo has been combining his strange magical powers with a spot of gardening. His unique brand of 'juju magic' has infused a jade vine offshoot with an abundance of life, causing it to sprout new strains of flowers, bushes and herbs, and he's inviting players to try their hand at farming these new plants. If this weren't enough, the flora is attracting strange, plant-like creatures called jadinkos to the area. You will need to experiment with various combinations of flowers, bushes and herbs native to this habitat to find out what attracts the many different breeds of jadinkos to the area. Papa Mambo has discovered that plant trapping and tracking these jadinkos can earn you secondary ingredients to be mixed with the vine herbs, in order to create special juju potions. These juju potions are untradeable, and offer a variety of benefits, including increased herb yields, attracting spirits to transport logs and ores to your bank, and the ability to fish the elusive baron shark. Finally, if you hunt all of the basic jadinko breeds in any given week, Papa Mambo will give you an experience reward (in Farming, Herblore or Hunter) as well as garments from the ever-fashionable witchdoctor collection. There are also three special jadinko breeds - the enigmatic Saradomin, Guthix and Zamorak jadinkos. Catching these will prove difficult, as the habitat they are drawn to changes on a weekly basis. If you manage to find the right combination of flora, though, you will not only get a further experience boost, you'll also receive the much sought after witchdoctor mask AND a 30-minute XP boost to all your Farming, Herblore and Hunter activities within the habitat area. Mod Raven RuneScape Content Developer Summary: ---- In other news... The Thanksgiving turkeys have made a reappearance in Lumbridge! Pay a visit to the cook's brother in Lumbridge and help to prepare his Thanksgiving feast. The ogre chefs of the Feldip Hills have branched out a little. You will now be able to access spit-roasting spots in a number of new locations around the area. We've added a new system to allow us to message every single online player with update warnings and other information. We will be trialling this with the next game update. The right-click menu can now handle a situation where there are more options than can fit on your screen. It will now try to bunch options into categories to conserve space. The Dungeoneering coal bag now has a handy fill option for use within the bank screen. The XP counter is now comma-separated for ease of reading. Finally, those who have completed Dealing With Scabaras and Missing My Mummy (and have restored Senliten to 100%) may wish to pay Leela a visit in Draynor Village, as she'd like escorting down to Senliten's mastaba. After that, you may also want to take a carpet over to Sophanem to chat with Jex and the Sphinx about the desert pantheon's lesser gods (don't forget your cat!)...